The Perfect Man
by Lucentia
Summary: Rinoa Heartilly is going to find the perfect man.
1. Chapter I

_The Perfect Man_

She was a lonely woman.A rich and lonely woman,always travelling around.What did she do??Simply nothing,since she got all of her rich husbands money when he had died 5 years ago.Rinoa Heartilly was a well known woman among the likes of her.She often had big parties,belonged to a very high-profile country club,hung out with all the rich women and men,gave money to the charity and so on.She was a typical snobbish rich woman.Miss Heartilly wasn't just a wife of a rich dead man,his father was also well known and that gave her even more class.Her life was free of worries and she could do whatever she wanted,but there was one thing missing in her life and that was love.Her persian cat and two best friends weren't enough.Rinoa Heartilly wanted a new man in her life and she was sure to get one.Her marriage with Cid Kramer hadn't blessed her with any children and she was already 27 years old,a few more years and it would be too late to have any.Despite her age she still looked marvelously beautiful and showed no signs of ageing at all.Many women suspected she had had plastic surgery,but she was just blessed with natural beauty.  
  
Rinoa Heartilly woke up with a good smile and slipped on her pink shoes,taking her persian cat Gucci into a tight grasp she walked into her kitchen,her tiny heels making soft clicking sounds on the white marble floor.Opening her beige fridge she took out orange juice and called for Hanna,her maid.After telling her wishes for her breakfast this morning,she made her way towards the living room.It was a big white room,with even bigger windows.It had a good view to the lovely red mountains of Galbadia.The day seemed to be another extremly hot one.Rinoa sighed and sat down on one of the couches,grabbing a Vogue from the table.She flicked through the magazine and drooled at the nice male models.She heard a small cough and looked up from her Vogue.It was Hanna with breakfast.Rinoa rolled her eyes and continued reading her fashiong magazine.The maid put down the breakfast and exited the room quickly.The breakfast consisted of oranges,coffee and some toast.It was a popular diet,to eat only oranges and coffee for breakfast,but Rinoa added a toast to it.She wasn't very fond of just coffee and oranges.Vogue was soon boring for her so her hand reached for Cosmopolitan where she found an article "How to find a guy".This made her sigh again,she knew it was just another useless article,but she continued reading it anyway.After some 15 minutes she was finished with it.She tossed the magazine on the table and got up,stomping out of the room.  
  
Today,Rinoa Heartilly,was determined to find a man.  
  
--  
  
Some 30 minutes later her own personal jetplane had taken her to Esthar where her two best friends lived.Pushing the doorbell with annoyance Rinoa waited for the door to open.Once,twice,thee times,but the door still remained closed.Finally after hitting the doorbell with too much force the door opened,revealing a beautiful blonde woman.  
  
"Rinoa!!!" she said with delight and hugged the petite girl.  
  
"It's nice to see you too,Quistis," she replyed and stepped inside.  
  
"Oh my I can see you have yet again bought new shoes,they're wonderful,blue suits you well Rin dearest.Oh and I see you've brought Gucci with you too,aren't you adorable,just like Rinny," the blonde excitedly said and patted the cat," well come,Selphie is already here and arguing with the maids.We ran out of jasmine tea you see and they claim that there is no jasmine tea at Esthar anymore.Personally I think that's not possible."  
  
"I don't care,fly to Dollet if you have to,but I want my jasmine tea."   
  
It was Selphie screaming from the other room,Rinoa laughed and followed Quistis through the large hall towards the living room.Quistis Trepe-Loire was like Rinoa,a very well known rich woman.In fact she was the wife of Laguna Loire,the president of Esthar.She was 28 years old,a very intelligent and bright woman who loved diamonds and her good life more than anything else.  
  
Soon both women were greeted by Selphie Kinneas.She was as always dressed in yellow and quite a bit hyper.Selphie was the wife of Irvine Kinneas who owned almost every other gun shop there was.Together Rinoa,Quistis and Selphie made the Esthar Trio,as they were called.They were rich and beautiful and many envied them.  
  
"So girls how are you doing??" Selphie asked ,holding a tea cup in her left hand.Rinoa sighed again for what seemed to be the 100th time today and opened her mouth.  
  
"You see my dearest friends,I have something to complain about.I'm awfully lonely." Selphie and Quistis gasped while Rinoa angrily put down her coffee cup.  
  
"Yes,not that you two aren't great company ,but ...," she patted her cat and looked out of the big windows ," ..but I need a man."  
  
Quistis started giggling and Selphie made weird snorting noises.  
  
"We'll then we shall find you a perfect man," said Quistis as she admired one of her diamonds.  
  
"But there aren't any Quistis,I haven't met a guy for the past 6 months." Quistis arched her eyebrows slightly and Selphie was awfully quiet.  
  
"Don't be silly dearest,Quistis will find you a good man,don't you worry," she said and patted Rinoa's leg meaningfully," don't you worry one bit."  
  
Truth be told,Quistis wasn't actually sure were she would find her friend Rinoa a guy,but she had made a promise and was going to keep it.Perhaps seeking advice from her husband would be a good thing to do,even if he wasn't that good at giving it.Knocking on the big wooden door she stepped in without waiting for an answer.Laguna was sitting in his big chair and writing a letter.His hair was pulled back into a soft ponytail and his green eyes were fixed on the paper before him.Quistis smiled a warm smile and made her way towards the table.He obviously hadn't noticed her so Quistis let out a small cough.  
  
"Oh it's you honey,I'm sorry I didn't notice.This letter is keeping me so busy,you know how I hate writing."  
  
"How long have you been sitting here?"  
  
"Oh just a couple of...hours," he finished and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Oh my poor hunny bunny wunny," Quistis said as if she was talking to a child.She walked over to Laguna and sat on his lap,carefully putting her hands around his neck as if she was a snake.  
  
Laguna smiled a wicked smile and wanted to kiss his wife,but she pulled away.  
  
"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something ,dearest."  
  
"Yes what is it Quistis?" Quistis shifted her weight and started playing with Laguna's hair.  
  
"Well you know Rinoa,of course you do,what a silly thing to say.Well I'm going to blunt and say it.She needs a man,but she doesn't know where to look and it seems that she can't find one either.So being the good friend I am," again she was admiring one of her diamons," ..I offered to help her and promised to find her a guy.I'm quite clueless myself so I thought maybe you have some nice single friends??"   
  
Laguna rubbed his chin and furrowd his brows.  
  
"Well ...I do know a couple ,but Rinoa wouldn't find them attractive,that I know for sure."  
  
" Laguna..she was married to Cid and he wasn't attractive at all."  
  
"Well you're right,but I don't think she wants an ugly guy this time."   
  
Quistis nodded,she knew Laguna was right.  
  
"Well thanks for your help," she said as she got up.Laguna looked at her pleadingly and tried to make a puppy dog face.  
  
"You sick old perv,wait til tonight," giggled Quistis as the ran out of the room,leaving a confused Laguna in his office.  
  
"Women," he muttered and continued writing his letter.  
  
Quistis and her dog Petunia were walking down the busy streets of Esthar.Right now she needed the best coffee in Esthar and the only place where one could get it ,was Cafe Maui.She sat down at her favourite table and waited for someone to get her order.Finally a handsome man came,he looked no more than 23,had piercing grey blue eyes and silky chocolate brown hair.He was drop dead gorgeous and Quistis felt like drooling.She shook her head slightly and smiled one of her best smiles.  
  
"May I get your order miss?"   
  
Quistis was a bit surprised that this man didn't know who she was .He must be new to Esthar ,she thought.  
  
"I'll have one coffee please,that's all."   
  
The man nodded and this time smiled a very goofy smile.He looked almost like Laguna when he smiled.Quistis didn't have to wait long and was now enjoying her coffee.Coffee always gave her the best ideas and she didn't have to be disappointed this time either.Why not get this man for Rinoa,he was tall and handsome.Rinoa didn't need a rich man,she herself was so rich.Surely the man had good manners,Maui had a good reputation and wouldn't hire someone who didn't have any good manners.Quistis was very pleased with herself and waited patiently for the man to pick up her empty coffee cup.Finally he came,picked up her cup and wanted to leave,when Quistis placed her hand on his.  
  
"I was just wondering,sir.Are you new to Esthar?" The man had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Uhm ,yes miss,I am."   
  
This was perfect,even if Rinoa did want a good and well known man,it was easy to lie.This guy was new to Esthar,people didn't know him.So it was easy to say he was a rich man from Trabia or something.  
  
"And what's your name,young man?"   
  
"It's Squall Leonhart,miss."  
  
"Aha..what a nice name,and how old are you Mr.Leonhart?"  
  
"I'm 27 ,miss."  
  
"Perfect,why won't you sit down for a while,Squall Leonhart?"   
  
Quistis beamed and patted the seat next to her.Rinoa was going to be very pleased,she just knew it.Quistis Trepe-Loire had just find her a perfect man.

__


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II 

Tequilas and golf clubs

Rinoa walked back to her Esthar mansion with a big smile on her face.Even her cat was purring in her bag and not struggling to get out.Just then her cellphone rang,which scared Gucci who jumped out of the bag and ran as fast as she could.Rinoa cursed silently and barked an angry 'Hello' into the phone.

"Oh hello to you too Rinny,why so mad?" It was Quistis whose voice was sweet as honey.

"My cat just ran away,it can't get any worse than this.Today sucks Quis." And then as if on que it began to rain like it was raining cats and dogs.

"Well don't worry hun,it will get better soon." And with that Rinoa was left with a nice annoying 'beep' from her cellphone and a very wet costume.A sweet pout was on her face as she silently cursed Quistis.Her cat was missing,she was wet from head to toe,her hair stuck on to her face and on top of that she still hadn't find a man.Rinoa Heartilly was a very unpatient woman.Being rich,she was used to getting everything in a matter of minutes.Very well,if she had walked this far,she would walk the rest of the way too.Stubborness was another bad trait of hers.

Finally she was greeted by the warmness of her home.Warmness??Since when was it warm in her home,she hadn't been to her Esthar appartment in weeks.And the lights were on,there was a fire in the fireplace and the sweet smell of hot chocolate filled her nostrils.It was a nice surprise,yes,but only if she knew who this was.Oh if it could be one of those sappy romance novels,a handsome stranger who broke into her home and made her hot chocolate.She kicked off her shoes and went to her living room,leaving wet footprints behind.She was careful enough not to step on her white fluffy carpet.

"Rinoa,you're finally here.What took you so long.Oh..you must've walked here.You look quite horrible," Quistis smiled and placed the tray with hot chocolate and muffins on Rinoa's small coffee table.Rinoa turned around in surprise and couldn't help but stare at her friend.Oh so I look horrible.

"Thank you for making me feel better ,Quistis," she said with sarcasm,which made her friend only laugh.

"I'm sorry dearest,I didn't mean to."

"What are you doing here anyway Quistis.Just amusing me with hot chocolate and muffins??And how did you get in?"

"You gave me an extra set of keys when you went to Galbadia." A small 'Oh' escaped Rinoa's lips as she sat on her white armchair,not caring about the wet stains she made on the carpet and chair.

"Oh Quistis I'm so tired.This isn't my day at all and Gucci went missing and.." it seemed to Quistis as if she was going to cry.She wanted to tell her to go change her clothes when Squall Leonhart,the man she had brought with her,stepped in.He had a very amused look on his face and his cold eyes were set on Rinoa,who was sitting and holding a hand dramatically to her pale pace.He coughed to let them know of his presence.Both women looked up,Quistis gasped and Rinoa's eyes went as wide as plates.

"Quistis??" she asked with a strict voice.Rinoa got up and grabbed Quistis by her hand,dragging her into the kitchen.

--

"Who is this man?" she whispered angrily with a very demanding look on her face.Quistis smirked and fished out a cherry from the large bowl full of fruit and berries.

"You see,you said you needed a man.So I got you a man.Isn't he gorgeous??You'll love him Rinoa,trust me."

Rinoa couldn't believe her ears and didn't know what to say.Indeed she had asked for a guy..

"Who is he??WHERE did you get him from??How old is he??What's his name??Where is he from.Explain QUISTIS!!!!!"

"Well I'll be honest with this.I got him from Cafe Maui,he's a waiter there.He is from Balamb,27 years old and his name is Squall Leonhart.A healthy male,no diseases,has good manners.A perfect man for you Rinoa Heartilly.He's not rich though,but I don't think that's a problem.Squall is new to Esthar,we can easily..say he's a rich man from Trabia or something,if that's what you want.I'm sure you can make a decent man out of him,if you find that he is not one."

Rinoa again was left speechless,but she was quite pleased.The man did look very ,very good.Almost..perfect looks.His skin was pale,he was tall,good hair,good posture.Yes he _could _be Rinoa Heartilly's perfect man.Then panic hit Rinoa.She on the other hand,did _not_ look good.She was soaking wet,hair stuck on face,probably had some mascara running down her face and alltogether looking like a wet dog.This was not a good first expression.Before Rinoa could say anything or start protesting Quistis had dragged her to the living room.

"Now you shall introduce yourself," she whispered to Rinoa's ear.Rinoa stood sheepishly before the handsome man and held out her hand.

"I am Rinoa Heartilly,pleased to meet you," she said and smiled,still holding out her hand.Squall shook her wet hand.

"I'm Squall Leonhart,pleased to meet you too miss Heartilly," he said with a smile and wiped his now wet hand against his jeans.

"Well Mr.Leonhart,I would appreciate if you'd leave now.I'm sure Miss Quistis here already gave you my phone number.Please do call me tomorrow." And with that Rinoa disappeared into her bathroom.Squall shrugged and left.Quistis sighed and started eating a muffin.

--

After 2 and a half hours Rinoa finally came out of the bathroom,she stomped off into her room and came out an hour later.She was feeling good again.Baths always made her feel nice.She plopped down next to Quistis who had fallen asleep,there were some muffin crumbles on her white shirt and her mouth was a bit open.Rinoa snapped her fingers infront of Quistis' face and waited for her to wake up.She knew she was a light sleeper.Slowly the blonde opened her eyes and yawned.

"Oh so you decided to come out now."

"It got boring with the bathduck.I'm still curious about this..Squall Leonhart though.What exactly..did you tell him that made him come here?"

"Well..." Quistis was searching for the right words, " I said..that I had a friend who needs a man and asked him if he was interested in seeing you.He said no at first,but then I offered him money and well..it did the trick."

"So basically,you got me a ..prositute??" Rinoa gasped.

"Silly,no,just take it as an..escort service or something like that.I'm sure he'll like you..and you him.I already arranged a meeting for you with him tomorrow at 2:30 pm.No need to call."

Rinoa was amazed,maybe asking Quistis to find her a man wasn't the best idea.She'd gone crazy playing the matchmaker.But she was thankful too,she had done a good job in finding a good looking man.Escort service or not,she was going to give it a try.What could she possibly lose??

"Oh and I think you should know that Mr.Leonhart and I already agreed that he's going to be a rich man from Trabia if anyone asks.I'm sure you're fine with that too dearest,which means you need to spend some..money on him,but that won't be a problem.I'm sure?"

Rinoa nodded,she'd have no problem in making a rich man out of him.She was Rinoa Heartilly after all.

--


End file.
